30 Naruto Questions
by Chibi Rathma
Summary: Here is a collection of 90 questions that I came up with. All of them are funny, and most of them don't have a good answer! Read it if you wish to be amused! Thanks to Chibi Shino for her helpfulness! BTW, 90 was 3 times the number I thought I could do!
1. 1 to 30

(A/N: Watching the anime and reading the manga, many questions started to form in my head. I will share them with you. They are in no particular order since I write them as I think of them! Thanks to Chibi Shino for giving me comical answers to a few!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

1. In the first part of the Chuunin Exams, how could Naruto and Hinata talk to each other without getting marked for cheating?

2. In the second part, when the 78 genin had entered the forest, how could the branches support Lee with his weights?

3. When will Sasuke learn that a Chidori to the shoulder, while painful and often debilitating, is not necessarily fatal?

4. How can Deidara shrug off the loss of his arms so casually?

5. At least in the anime, how can he _not_ get hungry after being in the air for so long?

6. Similar to 5, hasn't Gaara's corpse decayed yet?

7. How many masks does Kakashi wear underneath one another?

8. If Lee "gets stronger than he was a second ago," how could he ever lose?

9. In the Japanese anime, why did Tenten's voice make her sound like she was, like, 5?

10. In episode 220, how did she beat Lee in taijutsu?

11. How can Hidan be immortal? His mind controls his body, so destroying it should incapacitate him.

12. In the Valley of the End, how could Sasuke take all of Naruto's blows and recover from them? At least Naruto has the Kyuubi!

13. Why did Pein call Tobi so weak he is easily replaceable and subsequently take orders from him?

14. If Orochimaru's "elite guard," the Sound Four, were defeated by a handful of genin, what does that say for the rest of Otogakure?

15. If you have to hold your breath while in the Water Prison Jutsu, how did Kakashi survive?

16. Why do nearly all the boys (Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou, Gaara, Kimimaro, Lee, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, etc.) wear nakeup of some kind?

17. How was Seimei always so calm, but the moment he lets his guard down and gets hit in the chest with a spear start screaming his head off?

18. Why doesn't Naruto learn Ino's Shintenshin? With the Kage Bunshin, he can use it without risking his real body.

19. How can the Shukaku statue be an "ultimate defense" when it only shields against attacks in about a 30º angle?

20. Why bother removing the 5-pronged seal when they could've just busted through the wall?

21. How can 100 of Sasori's best puppets lose to 10 controlled by an old hag?

22. Similarly, how could Hiruko, Sandaime Kazekage, and Sasori himself get destroyed by a single punch?

23. Why couldn't Team Gai's clones say anything?

24. How could Gai's turtle throw a pinwheel at Lee's bandages?

25. How does every ninja in Konoha know from a nondescript bird flying in the sky that something important has happened?

26. Why is Sai so obsessed with male anatomy?

27. How can Sakon/Ukon reconstruct themselves if they dissolve their brains in the process?

28. How could Hinata take a Tsuuga head-on while Naruto nearly died from just a glancing blow?

29. How did Naruto, who failed the academy test, steal the Scroll of Sealing?

30. If Naruto could do it, why couldn't Mizuki?

(A/N: Those are my first 30 questions! Any additional questions/answers are appreciated!)


	2. 31 to 60

(A/N: Well, when I got down to it, I was able to come up with another 30 questions! I don't think I have any more left in me, and even these are probably not quite as good as the others. Anyway, just enjoy them!)

31. If a shuriken goes into the middle of your back, it hits your spine. Why aren't Iruka and Naruto paralyzed?

32. In the anime, why does Mubi's eyehole switch sides? (A/N: It does! Look closely!)

33. In the Land of Tea arc, how did Sakura rip the mast off of the ship?

34. If everyone knows that Shukaku's Jinchuuriki is always mentally unstable, why  
even bother putting it in someone?

35. How long are Kakashi's Icha Icha books? And how many does he have? He never seems to run out of new ones!

36. If Orochimaru truly wanted Sarutobi dead, why didn't he just slit his thoat when he had the chance?

37. If Tsunade's "permanent henge" doesn't require chakra, why does it dispel when she uses the Genesis of Rebirth?

38. Why does Sakura yell at Naruto for his conduct around a yuri scene when she does the exact same thing around yaoi?

39. When Naruto fought Kiba, why didn't he use Kage Bunshin more

40. How does Deidara eat?

41. How can you live with just your heart and not your brain?

42. Let's ignore 41 for a second. Wouldn't the heart rot either way?

43. How can a senbon pierce flesh when thrown?

44. And even if they could, wouldn't they just rotate in midair?

45. What does Shikamaru look at on a cloudless day?46. In a flashback the first movie, Kakashi has nothing to cover his Sharingan with. Wouldn't he pass out?

47. In Suna, why is there a kunoichi with purple Inuzuka clan marks?

48. Similarly, why is there a Suna nin with Aburame-style shades (next to the "Inuzuka reject, no less!)?

49. How did Yondaime seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto? The death god takes both souls and eats them.

50. Why is the "Black Puppet Show" with 2 puppets called the "one shot" and the one with 1 called "two shot"?

51. Why do Kunoichi fuss over their appearance when they can just henge to the form they desire?

52. What was the point of saying "You drank [The Hero's Water and survived after all to Shibuki? It takes awhile to kill people!

53. Why are there radio headsets yet no telegraph system between the villages?

54. Why was Team 7 so convinced that Haku was a guy? Granted, he was, but the hair and voice suggested otherwise!

55. I know Samehada eats chakra, but how can it eat all of a Kyuubi-enhanced Naruto's chakra?

56. When fighting the sound team, why did Sakura bother cutting her hair when she could've just slashed Kin's wrists?

57. Filler excluded, when did Sakura do anything useful in Part I?

58. Since when does any part of Naruto look like a sewer? (Like when he talks to Kyuubi?)

59. How is landing on a toad any better the landing on the ground?

60. How can Gaara live, sleeping at most once a month?

(A/N: Well, how were these? I may eventually come up with another 30 someday, but for now this list is complete.)


	3. 61 to 90

(A/N: Here is probably my final list. It may not be quite as good as the other two [especially near the end but at least I tried! And sorry for the _complete_ randomness; I write 'em as I think of 'em!)

61. Why did Naruto throw a kunai at Zabuza's arm when he could've aimed for the head?

62. If a ninja with no chakra (Kabuto) can instantly transport himself anywhere, why don't others do the same?

63. In Sarutobi vs. Orochimaru, why didn't the ANBU dig up from below?

64. Why did the "3-minute antidote" only last 3 minutes? Wouldn't it just diminish if it reacted with the toxins?

65. How didn't Shino's bugs kill Kankurou?

66. How can ninjas (Sasuke, Temari, Kankurou) be critically injured and start jumping around 5 minutes later?

67. Why didn't Naruto and Iruka notice it when "Shizune" did it?

68. Wouldn't it be better if more than a sannin and two genin infiltrate another sannin's hideout?

69. How can Hidan speak when his lungs are detached from his head?

70. Why didn't Gai stop Lee's fight before he got his arm and leg crushed?

71. How did Iruka get the scar across his nose?

72. If Kakashi could copy the "White Whale Jutsu", why not the Demonic Ice Mirrors?

73. Where are Ino's pupils?

74. In the Forest of Death, how did Dosu get the scroll to give it away? He threw it to Zaku before they attacked!

75. When everybody is outside the forest of death, how do they sign the papers given to them?

76. How did a weakened Sakura, Chiyo, and Team Gai catch up to Deidara, Naruto and Kakashi so quickly?

77. Why didn't the Shukaku emerge when Deidara knocked Gaara out?

78. What's with Naruto's black eyeliner around his mouth when he goes all Kyuubi-ish?

79. What happened to the goofy Tobi? (A/N: T-T)

80. In the recent manga, if Sasuke knew he was surrounded by Naruto clones, why did he waste his chakra using Chidori on the one he saw?

81. Can the Kikaichuu fly? We've seen instances where they have but others where they didn't when it would've been practical to do so.

82. Why does the main character from the Shippuuden movie look suspiciously like a blonde post-timeskip Hinata?

83. In the third movie, why was Kakashi out of commission for two weeks? He hardly even used his Sharingan!

84. How does Deidara get both of his arms back? The first one he lost was crushed.

85. How can Kakashi use the Gokakyuu no Jutsu with his mask on?

86. Speaking of Kakashi, why didn't he just close his Sharingan eye (instead of both) when Naruto was talking?

87. Why does the Bunshin no Jutsu require more hand seals than the Kage Bunshin?

88. Why does Jiroubou call Chouji a fatass? Has he looked in a mirror recently?!

89. When he lost both his arms, how did Deidara put the Kunai in his mouth? At least Zabuza had one thrown to him!

90. How can Lee jump so nimbly if his center of gravity is near his feet?


End file.
